


walk around in your mind

by forev



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bodyswap, Gen, M/M, Soulmates, christophe "ass man" giacometti, the concept of this au is that on the younger of the soulmate's 18th birthday they switch bodies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-09 09:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8885803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forev/pseuds/forev
Summary: There, in the mirror, staring back at him, is Viktor Nikiforov.Yuuri almost straight-up dies. 
or; the body swap fic no one asked for
EDIT: this was poorly thought out and not that well written. if you would like to read something that is of a similar vein (the soulmate bodyswap kind) to this, but better worded, and less... bad, feel free to check out this fanfic, also written by me. thanks!





	1. i'd like to

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaskedMew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedMew/gifts).



> this was kind of betad and read over,,, pls tell me if i made any mistakes. i listened to aftermath by caravan palace while writing th first chapter.

It’s the day before Yuuri’s 18th birthday, and he’s never been more nervous. He has realized by now that his soulmate is older than him, but, by how much? His anxiety spirals as he worries about him and his soulmate having a huge age gap. This occupies his mind for the rest of the day. 

I, the author, am now going to give you so information about the universe in which Yuuri lives. This is a universe where people have soulmates. Of course, not  _ everyone  _ has a soulmate, but this is besides the point. Yuuri  _ does _ . Or at least, he’s convinced himself he does. Would it be worse to have a large age gap with your soulmate, or not to have a soulmate at all? 

We’re getting off-track. 

On the 18th birthday of the younger soulmate, the two of them switch bodies for a day. Why? Good question. Someday, when the creator of the universe gets Twitter, we’ll tweet them about it. 

So now that it’s the night before Yuuri’s 18th birthday,  there are two possibilities. One, he doesn’t even have a soulmate. He’s destined to be with no one. Forever alone.  _ Or _ , two, he  _ does _ have a soulmate, who is simply a little older than he is (soulmates with large age gaps are nonexistent, but that doesn’t stop Yuuri from freaking out).

At 11, Yuuri stops trying to fall asleep. He sits up in bed and contemplates texting Yuko, before ultimately deciding against it when he remembers that not everyone is lying awake in anticipation for his birthday. He continues to sit on the edge of his bed, leg bouncing rapidly. 

Thoughts begin to clog his mind. He worries that his soulmate will hate him. He’s worried that he won’t be good enough for them. He’s worried about the way he looks. 

He stares down at himself. He’s been less self conscious of himself recently, but that won’t mean anything to his  _ soulmate _ . 

He worries about everything there is to worry about.

At one minute before midnight, he worries that switching bodies will hurt. 

 

But it doesn’t.

 

At midnight, Yuuri loses sensation in his lower body. The lack of feeling creeps up his torso, and into his chest. Panic curls in his stomach. As his neck goes numb, he has to remind himself that this isn’t a bad thing. He is laying on his bed, and he can feel nothing. His eyes slip shut, and then, there’s void. 

 

He regains sensation what feels like mere moments later. First, in his toes, in the form of- wait, Vicchan? He struggles to prop himself up in the- wow, this is _really_ _soft_ \- bed. At his feet, is a dog that… is Vicchan? He stares harder, and comes to the conclusion that this dog is older than Vicchan. But, what is her name? He looks at her.

“What’s your name?” he asks, just for the sake of asking. He does not expect the dog to answer him. 

As soon as the words are out of his mouth, he grips his throat in surprise. His soulmate has an  _ accent _ . A… no way. He pushes the thought down before it can form.

He stumbles out of bed, and looks down at himself. Light skin, and he is wearing nothing but a pair of boxers. He blushes madly and looks around. 

Taking in the room around him, he can see that his soulmate is some sort of minimalist. There is nothing personal in this room. At least, not as far as he can tell. He walks out of the room, and into the hallway. His soulmate lives in an apartment. He walks into the main room, and takes in his surroundings. There is a couch seated in the room with a TV in front of it on a low table. There is a sparsely furnished kitchen as well. Yuuri spies a door that must lead to the bathroom, and pads towards it, not-Vicchan following behind him. He closes his eyes as he walks into the room. Which kind of, y’know, defeats the point.

He feels not-Vicchan nuzzling at his leg, and inhales deeply, before opening his eyes. 

Fuck. 

There, in the mirror, staring back at him, is  _ Viktor Nikiforov _ .

Yuuri almost straight-up dies. 

He thinks about the fact that- oh, God- Viktor is in  _ his  _ body, and he’s in Yuuri’s house, in Yuuri’s room, with Yuuri’s dog, and Yuuri’s friends and family. He starts to panic. What if… what if Viktor thinks he’s  _ weird _ because he has all of those posters of him in his room. What if he thinks Yuuri is  _ ugly _ . 

Yuuri stares at Viktor’s face. 

“It’s going to be okay,” he says, and hearing it in Viktor’s voice is admittedly calming, “you’re going to be fine.”

He reaches up and runs a hand though Viktor’s hair. It’s thinner than he expected, but unbelievably  _ soft _ . Viktor’s eyes are shockingly blue-green, and they look gentle. Though, that might just be Yuuri. 

The dog, who Yuuri now knows is Makkachin, whines at him, and he kneels down to pet her. 

“What a sweet girl,” he coos, Viktor’s voice still surprising him.

After Makkachin is thoroughly pet, he stands up. What should he be doing? What is Viktor’s daily routine?

He walks out of the bathroom and into Viktor’s room, picking up his phone. The lockscreen is a picture of Makkachin, of course, and Yuuri is surprised to find that all he has to do is swipe to get into the phone. There’s no passcode of any kind. 

There are several unread text messages from someone under the name of ‘ **ass man** ’. Yuuri squints at the contact picture, and- oh. It’s Christophe Giacometti. Yuuri hadn’t know that the two of them were friends. 

**ass man:** viiiiiicctor~~~~ are we still on for today ;)

**ass man:** is that a no ;( ?

**ass man:** victor nikiforov! answer yr text messages right now, mister! 

**ass man:** u duck!! answer my texts y have u abandoned me :///

**ass man:** *dick

 

Yuuri frowns. Could it be possible that these two are  _ dat _ \- no. Not going to think about it. Viktor seems like the type of person who would wait for his soulmate. 

(Right?)

He decides to text Christophe back. He doesn’t want him to worry about Viktor.

 

**viktor:** Hi, this isn’t Viktor, but he’ll be back at his phone tomorrow. Sorry!

 

He gets a text back almost immediately.

 

**ass man:** wtf!!! viktor has soemone over,,,, and DIDNT TELL ME?! who is this????

**ass man:** nvm im callin lmao!!!!

 

The phone starts ringing in Yuuri’s hands. He stares down at it as he breaks into a cold sweat. Fuck… 

He answers it. 

 

“Hello,” he says quietly. 

“Viktor! You liar!” Christophe exclaims.

Yuuri sweats nervously, not saying anything.

Christophe sounds concerned when he continues, “Are you alright?”

Yuuri’s (Viktor’s) mouth is dry, and when Yuuri tries to reply, all that comes out is a sqeak. 

There’s shuffling on Christophe’s end of the call, “Victor, I will fly to Russia  _ right now _ .”

“No!” Yuuri exclaims, “No, no. No need for that..”

There’s a skeptical noise from Christophe, “ _ Really _ ?”

“Yes!” Yuuri says defensively. It is unpleasant hearing Viktor’s voice in distress, so he tries to calm himself down. There’s silence on both ends as Yuuri does a quick breathing exercise.

“This is Viktor’s soulmate,” Yuuri manages. 

Christophe is silent for a fraction of a second before he shrieks, “ _ What _ ?!” 

Yuuri mumbled a “yeah.”

Christophe hums in thought, obviously excited, “Well, what’s your name?”

“Katsuki Yuuri,” Yuuri says, a tremor in his voice. 

Christophe gasps, “ _ Yuuri _ ? You’re a skater too, from Japan, right?”

“That’s me,” Yuuri says. 

The phone buzzes against Yuuri’s ear, and he yanks in away reflexively. There’s a text from a number that he recognizes as his own.

 

**unknown number:** so, yuuri katsuki?

**unknown number:** i’ve seen you skate~ you’re good

**unknown number:** nice posters, by the way. i’m flattered ;)

 

“Viktor is texting me,” Yuuri says, and Yuuri can hear Christophe’s smile. 

“Well, I’ll leave you too it! Toodles~,” Christophe sing-songs, then hanging up. 

  
As Yuuri texts Viktor back, he has a feeling that this is all going to be okay.


	2. hot milk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No, Viktor is not a hopeless romantic.  
> Obviously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thats right!!!! viktor POV!!! it;s titled hot milk because that's the name of the song (hot milk by snail's house) i was listenign to while i was writing this. there is not hot milk in this story. PLS tell me if i made any mistakes! will i write more for tihs 'verse?? that is a good question my friend.

Viktor Nikiforov knows he has a soulmate. I mean, of  _ course  _ he does! He’s just a little tired of waiting. He wants to meet them. 

Viktor is sure his soulmate will be the most dazzling and perfect human being possible. He wants to meet them, so that he can kiss them, and tell them that he never wants to spend a moment without them again. 

No, Viktor is  _ not  _ a hopeless romantic. 

Obviously. 

 

Today is just like any other day in November. Viktor has recently finished practice at the ice rink, and has just made plants to video call Chris the tomorrow. He is now at home in his apartment, sitting on the couch with Makkachin. 

Nothing unusual. 

 

That night, he is unreasonably tired, and goes to bed at 9. That might be the earliest he’s gone to bed in, what, years? He isn’t bothered by the fact, though. He is too tired to be bothered.

Viktor wakes up the next morning, laying in bed with the covers off. His legs are tingling with numbness, and when he opens his eyes, he finds that the world around him in uncharacteristically blurry.

A confused noise comes from the back of his throat, and he sits up in bed, squinting and rubbing his eyes blearily. He registers a pair of glasses sitting on the bed side table, and sets them on his nose. That’s better. 

Laying on the floor beside his bed, is Makkachin. 

…

Not Makkachin. This dog is a puppy. He squints at it, and in response, the puppy bounces up from its spot on the carpet, and into Viktor’s lap. It licks his face happily, and he can’t help but smile, even though his confusion. 

He eventually pushes the dog off, and stands up. This is not his room. 

His eyebrows furrow, and he thinks back to last night. He clearly remembers getting into his own bed and falling asleep… was he  _ kidnapped _ ?

Suddenly, there is an excited knocking at his door. 

He frowns. 

“Who is it?” He asks, and as the words spill from his lips, he realizes that this is not his voice. 

And then, it hits him. 

This is his  _ soulmate's  _ voice. This is his  _ soulmate’s  _ room. 

A grin breaks out on his face, and he feels like crying. After what feels like forever, he’s finally found his soulmate. His hands reach up to touch his face, and his fingers run over smooth cheeks. His grin softens.

The person on the other side of the door says something that Viktor doesn’t register, and the door creaks open.

Viktor looks up to see a middle aged Japanese woman, and she is smiling widely at him. 

She says something in Japanese, before stopping herself when she sees the confusion on his face.

“English?” She asks, and he nods, taking a few steps forward, “I’m Yuuri’s mother. What’s your name?”

“Viktor,” he says, and the voice coming from his mouth is soft and smooth, “Nikiforov.” 

She suddenly appears shocked, and a thrilled look blooms on her face.

“Yuuri is going to be absolutely ecstatic,” she tells him, turning to walk out of the room, “I’m going to make a few calls, dear. Help yourself to whatever you’d like.”

Viktor nods, watching her as she leaves, before taking in his surroundings. 

The first thing he now notices are the posters of him that are plastered on all of the walls. His lips quirk. His soulmate (Yuuri?) is a fan. He walks up to the wall, pressing his hand against one of the photos. He’s younger here, maybe 16, and his long hair is flowing behind him. It’s a good photo. 

He steps out of the room and begins to walk down the hallway. After a few paces, he comes to a bathroom, and pads inside, closing the door behind him. There is a full body mirror on the back of the door.

Yuuri is, to say the least, adorable. Viktor peers at the mirror, gazing into Yuuri’s eyes. They are a melted brown color, and  Viktor thinks he could drown in them. 

He is wearing a pair of sweatpants and a black t-shirt. Viktor’s hands rest on his stomach, and he is pleased to feel that it is supple under his fingers. 

“Soft,” he mumbles to himself, kneading the clothed skin.

A few seconds later, there are several quiet, yet persistent knocks on the door. He steps back and pulls it open, revealing a young woman, who can’t be much younger than Yuuri. 

She grins blindingly at him, “I’m Yuuko.”

“Viktor,” he says, “as I suppose you’ve been told.”

She nods delightedly, grabbing him by his hands and pulling him out into the hallway. 

She leads him out into what appears to be a main room, where there are low tables set evenly spaced across the floor. 

“It’s an onsen,” Yuuko explains, sitting down at one of the tables, and inviting Viktor to do the same.

He settles himself down, and leans his elbows on the table, “can you tell me about Yuuri?”

“He’s been a fan since we were kids,” Yuuko tells him, “he’s been practically in love with you since he was a teenager. I bet he’s  _ freaking out  _ right now!”

Yuuri’s dog is seated at the table as well. 

“What’s his name,” he asks, referring to the dog.

“Viktor,” Yuuko tells him, “we call him Vicchan.”

“He named his dog after me,” Viktor states, rubbing the dog’s ears gently, “what a good boy. And you’re just as handsome as me!”

Yuuko laughs. 

“What’s his last name?” Viktor asks, one hand resting on the dog’s head.

“Katsuki,” Yuuko says, and recognition flashes in Viktor’s mind. 

Yuuri Katsuki… he’s a skater too. Viktor remembers seeing him skate a few times, and talking about it with Chris. Yuuri is  _ good  _ (I mean, he’s not as good as  _ Viktor _ , but he’s  _ pretty good _ ). He conveys shocking amounts of emotion when he skates.

Viktor hums happily, before immersing in conversation with Yuuko.

A few minutes later, Mrs. Katsuki comes into the room with a bowl of something that Viktor can’t identify. He looks at her questioningly.

“It’s a pork cutlet bowl,” she clarifies, “it’s Yuuri’s favorite.”

This is good enough for Viktor, and he begins to eat immediately. His first mouthful is warm rice and onion, and his eyes go wide. 

“This is  _ amazing _ ,” he says, words jumbled though the food.

Yuuko laughs and pats his shoulder, “You’ll get plenty more of it!”

The two of them talk for a few more minutes, before Viktor finishes the Katsudon and gets up. 

“I think I’m going to text him,” he says, starting down the hallway. 

“Ooh, text your own number from his phone? Clever,” Yuuko nods, waving him off as he walks back to Yuuri’s room. 

He sits down on Yuuri’s bed, and takes his phone into his hands, clicking it on. His lockscreen is a picture of him and his mother. Yuuri has what Viktor recognizes as a pork cutlet bowl in his hands, and he’s grinning wide. Viktor thinks that the smile suits him. 

There is also a passcode. 

After thinking about it for a few seconds, Viktor snaps his fingers, and taps in the numbers. 

8-4-5-8-6-7

V-I-K-T-O-R

He’s right. 

He ads his number into the phone under ‘ **viktor (´∀｀*)** ’, and sends a few messages to Yuuri. 

**self:** so, yuuri katsuki?

**self:** i’ve seen you skate~ you’re good

**self:** nice posters, by the way. i’m flattered ;) 

 

Yuuri texts him back right away, and Viktor knows that everything is going to be perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh also thank u guys for all the comments!! they were all very sweet!!


	3. feeling warm and bright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And they both know that they’ll never be happier than when they are with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao 10000 ppl asked fr this so here it is. probably not beta'd. i listened to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tSCNfFRsxcY) song while writing it. also lol sorry that it's so short!!!! pls tell me if i made any errors constructive criticism is always welcome

This year is Yuuri’s first time making it to the Grand Prix Final, and he’s looking forward to it more than he can explain. 

The Grand Prix Final is where he’ll meet Viktor for the first time. They weren’t at the same cup (Yuuri had been hoping they would be, even though he hadn’t known that they were soulmates at that point). Yuuri had completed his cup in second place, and then flown back to Japan to be with his family for the remainder of the time before the Grand Prix Final. As expected, they were all very proud of him, and so was Viktor, who has screamed his congratulations to Yuuri via text. 

It bothers Yuuri that they had never called each other in the time after the switch. Their communication has been limited to texts and emails. Now, on the day before the Grand Prix Final begins, Yuuri is more nervous than ever. What will their first meeting be like?

Yuuri pushes these thoughts down. 

He is currently on a flight to Quebec, Canada (where the GPF is being held this year), and it is scheduled to land in a few minutes. His palms are sweating. He’s dizzy. He feels like he might puke. Pushing the thoughts down didn’t work. 

Viktor has told him countless times not to be nervous. He has told Yuuri that he loves him already, loves him more than anything, and that he’s always there if Yuuri needs someone to talk to. Yuuri balls his fists and squeezes hard as the announcer tells the passengers that the plane will be landing presently. 

Yuuri is one of the last off of the plane, walking slowly into the airport with his nerves pulled taut. 

He reclaims his luggage with minimal issues, and then proceeds to the hotel in a cab. He, being the kind hearted person that he is, tips the cabbie generously as he exits, then making his way into the lobby of the hotel. 

One inside, he glances around nervously, scanning the area for anyone he could recognize (Viktor). 

Tragically, he does not see Viktor.  _ However _ , he spots one (1) Christophe Giacometti skulking around next to the elevators, and decides to approach him.

“Uh, Chris-” Yuuri starts, approaching the older man cautiously, but he doesn’t get much further before Christophe is whirling around and pulling Yuuri into a surprisingly gentle hug.

“Yuuri!” he says, beaming down at him. 

“Hi,” Yuuri returns awkwardly.

Chris loops his arm with Yuuri’s as the elevator doors open, and pulls Yuuri inside.

They’re alone as the door closes and Yuuri shifts awkwardly as Christophe looks at him intently. 

“So,” Christophe drawls, “are you excited?”

“W-What?” Yuuri all but squeaks, relaxing slightly as Christophe pulls his arm away.

“To meet Viktor,” Christophe clarifies.

Yuuri blushes and rubs at his face a bit, “Of course.”

Christophe nods, understanding that Yuuri, while undoubtedly excited, is also afraid. What if he doesn’t live up to who Viktor has come to think of him as? Yuuri’s lower lip wobbles, but he takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. This is going to be fine. He thinks about Viktor’s warm smile, and his kind words. This calms him down significantly. 

The elevator dings, and Yuuri and Christophe step out into the hallway. 

“I’m in room 403,” Christophe says, “I got your room key, by the way. You’re in room 432.”

He hands Yuuri the cool piece of plastic and smiles as Yuuri walks down the hallway towards his room. 

When he comes to the door, he swipes the card and steps into the room, closing the door behind him. 

He now expects that he will be able to take a long nap, but he expected wrong. 

“Yuuri!” 

He turns, and there, in all of his glory, is Viktor Nikiforov. 

“V-Viktor!” Yuuri squawks. Yes, squawks. 

Before he can say anything else, he is enveloped in the arms of the love of his life.

“Viktor,” he breathes, softer this time, “ _ Viktor _ .”

Viktor pulls away and looks at him with watery blue eyes, “Yes?”

“I  _ love  _ you,” Yuuri says, voice breaking as tears begin to cascade down his cheeks.

“Oh, Yuuri,” Viktor exclaims, taking Yuuri once more into his arms, “I love you too.”

And they both know that they’ll never be happier than when they are with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on the tumbl [here](https://ash-mistycloud.tumblr.com)  
> also i love feedback so dont b shy to leave a comment or kudos ;0  
> also also, i now reaLIZE that i have /probably/ made a major error somewhere in this fic, which i am not goign to mention further, in the hopes that none of you will have realized it. thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> @ maskedmew thank u.  
> thnaks for reading. leave a comment and a kudo if u would like to!!


End file.
